Light in the Dark: RAVN Strike
by Vicc125
Summary: The Grimm weren't always 'the dark.' There was always something darker, lurking in the shadows, forgotten. An ancient evil is waking and only one person has the power to stop it. Richard Prey is the last Shade Warrior, the last of an ancient order of sages dedicated to battling the only thing darker than the Grimm. And he's humanity last chance of survival. Looking for OCs!
1. Prologue: Richard and Viola

Prologue: Divided

It was a stormy afternoon in Vale. Dark clouds loomed over head and rain poured while lightning cackled. Most inhabitants of the proud city had taken shelter indoors, hoping to pass time with idle chat and hot coffee. Even the cities' illustrious gangs were nowhere in sight. Still, the streets weren't completely empty. A few stragglers ran through the rain with their books, newspapers, and even weapons held above them in a vain attempt to keep dry. More than a couple newspaper kiosks were still open, hoping someone would come by and pick up a sopping newspaper before bolting home.

Among the few remaining poor souls, a young man stood still on the corner of a sidewalk, his dark gray hoodie pulled over his head. It offered no more protection from the rain than a thin sheet of paper and provided even less warmth, but the man didn't care. He had a purpose, one that no amount of rain could make him shy away from.

Richard Prey rolled his shoulders, hoping the movement would grant him some warmth. It didn't. He turned his head to look down the street to the right. It was large enough for three lane traffic moving in two directions and was lined with building ranging from three to six stories. Normally, the traffic was so heavy that people would form lines on the sidewalks waiting quarter hours just to cross the street. But now it was empty and lifeless, a trait that made Richard shudder. Or maybe that was the cold.

_How long am I going to have to wait for this chick?_

As if on cue, a loud clicking noise resonated from behind Richard. He immediately spun around to see a gorgeous young woman in front of him. She wore a black quiver strap over a violet leather jacket over a black t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and black hi-heeled boots. In her right hand she held a large black umbrella and in her left was her trusty metal longbow. She had deep violet eyes and wore dark eyeliner and red lipstick. But her most defining (and most beautiful in Richard's opinion) characteristic was her straightened onyx hair that went to her collarbone. On inspection, Richard noticed something new; she had a violet streak running through her hair on the right side.

"Yes Richard, I'm beautiful, now will you close your mouth and stop ogling me?"

Richard jolted back into reality and was embarrassed to notice that his mouth _was _open and he _was_ ogling her. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed, trying to erase the awkwardness that had spawned. He looked her in the eye and tried to speak, but all that came out was a humming sound crossed with a squeal.

"Oh Jesus Christ," The woman would have face palmed if her hands had been empty, "Hi Richard, it's me, Viola. Remember? We've been friends since second grade."

"Right! Right! Sorry, you just surprised me, that's all," Richard finally said.

"Yeah, because you usually drool when you're surprised," Viola deadpanned.

"Yeah... So... What were we doing again?"

Viola went wide eyed and Richard spotted a clear look of annoyance on her visage. It was just as beautiful as her normal glare, if not a bit more terrifying. She held her bow up in front of Richard's face, hoping it would jar his memory. When he didn't respond, she shook it a little. The only reaction she got was a shrug from the soaked man.

"Thug hunting you idiot!" She finally yelled, further clarifying her annoyance

Richard was jarred once again, his mind finally working. How could he have forgotten even for a second? This was serious. He was disgusted with himself, but ignored the feeling and spoke,

"Right, I think the best place to check is the Industrial District. There are a lot of alleys to hide in, chances of us finding a lone thug are pretty high, even in the rain."

"There we go, I like it when you use your words," Viola said sarcastically, her usually scowling face still twisted with minor annoyance.

Richard turned and said, "Yeah me too. Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover before the rain stops, and I'm not going back to Beacon without a lead."

Viola put her bow on her back and the duo started walking down the vast street, sharing Viola's umbrella. Despite the fact that they were walking side by side, Richard knew she wasn't walking with him. She was following him, trusting him to choose the right path that would lead them to the answers they needed so desperately. He felt proud that Viola finally trusted him and accepted his role as the leader of team RAVN, but it also filled him with sorrow. There was noticeable rift between them, one he knew was caused by his role. Richard was the leader, it was his responsibility to keep RAVN from stepping out of line. When one of his teammates made a mistake, he had to point it out. If one of them was disrespectful to a professor, he had to scold them. When lives were on the line and a plan was needed, they looked to him. He had to endure when everyone else had fallen to their knees and he had to be sensible when everyone else was panicking. It made him different from the others. He was distanced from his entire team, and Viola was no different.

Not that it mattered anymore. She was the only one around to listen to him. And it was his fault. He should have known what would happen.

The two teammate were about a block from the edges of the Industrial District when Viola finally sighed before speaking.

"Richard, I'm not really a 'feeling' person, but if you need to vent, I'm here."

Richard realized he had been looking at the ground and looked up to meet her eyes. She was still scowling, but her eyes were soft and compassionate. She wanted him to confide in her like he confided in Alea, or at least that's what Richard thought. Richard took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I just can't believe I got us into this mess."

"It was hard. I know. But you're trying to fix it, something most others wouldn't do."

"Most others wouldn't have screwed up like me. They would have made the right choice."

"You didn't know. If you had, you would have chosen differently."

"I should have known he was going to try to take them."

"There was no way you could have known. No one thought he would go this far."

"I should have-"

"_No._"

Viola stared him in the eye with a hard look. She set her hand on Richard's shoulder and walked forward until her bosom touched Richard's chest. Ten minutes ago, when he was at a loss of words he would have blushed madly. But now, his mind was clear. He had to find them. But first, he should probably listen to Viola.

"You're not to blame Richard. This isn't your fault and you can't keep berating about what you could have done differently. All you can do now is make things right. You can do it, and I know you will."

Viola paused for a minute before concluding, "Taking on a gang to find them is risky, probably the riskiest thing you've ever done, but you're a Prey-"

"-We take the risks no one else will," Richard finished, the echo of his father's words ringing in his ears.

Her face softened and for a few seconds, neither one of them said anything. Richard closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them.

"They're counting on us," he said.

"They're counting on us," Viola echoed.

Richard looked away from her eyes and to the sky. He could see the smoke stacks of the Industrial District in the distance. He didn't know where the rest of his team was, but he knew who would. He had to find Togan Scarr. And to do that, he had to find someone who knew where he was. Someone like one of his lackeys that hung out by the Dust processing plant. Viola was right, he could do this. He had to.

Richard looked back into Viola's eyes with new confidence.

"So," she quietly droned.

"I think it's high time we got our team back."

**So. That's that. I'm not one for long notes so I'll keep this short and simple:**

**This is clearly an OC story. I have a plot, but I don't know how many chapters is will contain. I don't know if it will have a follow up story. But I do know one thing; It's OC time. I have two EMPTY OC teams. Before I tell you what they are, I want to make one thing clear. SEND ME YOUR OC'S BY PM, NOT BY REVIEW. **

**Now the two teams are very different. One team are the deuteragonists (secondary protagonists) and the other team serves as the primary antagonists.**

**The deuteragonist team is team TORD or Torrid.  
The antagonist team is team BRHT or Bright.**

**This is what your entry should look like:**

**Name:  
Nicknames:  
Gender:  
Species:  
Age:  
Appearance:  
Clothing:  
Biography:  
Color Designation:  
Semblance:  
Weapon: **

**Notes/Requests:**

**Okay, ready, set, GO!**


	2. Prologue: Alea

Prologue: Alea

**Seven Months Earlier**

Alea Corre stood still on the tranquil beach and stared out at the ocean. She was a slim girl of seventeen years with smooth blonde hair that reached her mid back and bright green eyes. She wore a leather hauberk with leather elbow pads, over a white tanktop with black skinny jeans and red hi-tops. At her waist were two crimson curveblade shortswords named "Scarlet" and "Fever".

She watched as they crashed into the sand, the water pushing itself farther up the bank. The beach was a sad, desolate place. It was miles from the safety from Vale and so it was deemed dangerous for travel. Yet, there was no sign of any occupation by the Grimm. No paw prints, no nests, not even a tuft of fur was about.

Alea sighed and braced herself for what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and took several long breaths before opening them again. She looked back to the ocean, not admiring the waves this time, but scanning for a familiar sight. There. Forty or so feet from the shore was a small white buoy floating in the water, somehow staying stationary. Alea knew there was a long chain that tethered the buoy to an observation post in the water. An observation post controlled by the White Fang.

Alea quickly went over her belongings, determining what she absolutely had to take with her into the water. She quickly removed her leather hauberk, leather elbow pads, her socks, and her red hi-tops. That left her with only her white tanktop, black skinny jeans, and crimson daggers. Alea threw her things high up on the shore, hoping she would be back before high-tide.

She then ran and threw herself into the ocean. Immediately, she felt the weight of her blades begin drag her down under the water. Her tight jeans clung to her legs and constricted her leg movement, so all Alea could do was dog paddle to keep afloat. The waves battered her and threatened to drown her underwater, but Alea did not relent. Slowly and tediously, she made her way to the buoy that was her intended destination. It took her nearly fifteen minutes, but Alea finally reached the buoy and held on to it tightly.

After she took a breather, Alea submerged her head to check that the buoy was indeed tethered to an underwater lair. She saw the thick metal links travel all the way down to a steel building that was built into the reef about seventy feet below her. Alea began to dog paddle her way down, but was forced to come up for air before she even made it a quarter way down.

_ I should have brought a wetsuit after all._ Grudgingly, Alea removed her pants and belt that housed her weapons. With one hand, she managed to wrap them in a big, soaked ball and she dropped them in the water and watched as they settled on the steel roof of the underwater structure. She then, with her unrestricted movement, speedily swam down to the structure and opened the airlock. She grabbed her stuff and entered the airlock, just before the doors sealed with an distorted click.

The vents on the ground and walls then began to drain the water. Alea dropped her gear again and swam to the surface of the waning water. She took a breath of fresh air and swam back down to her pants. She slipped them on and fastened the belt not even two seconds before the water level receded to her lower abdomen.

Alea, knowing that her unscheduled arrival would not go unnoticed by the base, took the time to glance around the room for the perfect ambushing spot. It was barren except for the two adjacent airlock doors and the multiple large vents on the walls and the floor for draining water. So there was no perfect ambush spot. Great.

The water level was now at her knees, she didn't have much time until the White Fang opened the doors. Alea quickly waded to the other side of the room, careful to avoid the vents so that her barefeet wouldn't be cut. By the time she had made it to the door, the water level was just above her ankles. She had about five seconds before the White Fang would enter the room. Alea flattened her back against the wall.

Sure enough, as soon as the water had finally been completely drained, the airlock bay doors opened and a squad of four White Fang members entered with their rifles raised. Realizing they hadn't noticed her, Alea quietly maneuvered around the corner into the connecting hallway. She looked at the door control panel and saw two buttons; a green one that read "Inner Airlock Doors" and a red one that read "Outer Airlock Doors."

She pressed the Green button and the inner airlock doors sealed. Someone started banging on the door and Alea swore she heard someone say, "Open the damn door!"

So that's exactly what she did. She opened the outer airlock door. As soon as the banging on the door stopped, Alea hit the green button. The door didn't budge, but a computerized voice played through speakers that Alea didn't even know were in the room.

"Error. Outer airlock doors are ajar. Please reseal the doors and wait for the water to drain."

_So that's how it's going to be._ Before Alea could think, she heard the clanking of metal boots on a metal floor. Reinforcements.

The blonde quickly unsheathed one of her blades and cut through the door controls. The door malfunctioned and opened halfway, releasing a torrent of water that swept up Alea and propelled her down the hall. She saw the reinforcements, another squad of four. One raised his rifle, but before he could fire, the squad was swept up in the wave with Alea.

Alea slammed into a smaller door that connected the hallway to another room. She looked to her right and saw another console, this time it only had a single button. She stretched her sword arm over to it and pressed the button with with blade. The door opened and Alea shot into the room, hitting the ground hard. She turned around to look at the doorway and surprisingly noted that it was closed, but water leaked through gaps and cracks in the door.

Alea took a look around the room. It looked just like all the other rooms except for the large T.V screen, and the opening in the ground in which a minisub waited to take her back to the surface. Satisfied that she had passed the training course, Alea sheathed her blade and stood up before a different, more human voice played through the speakers.

"Impressive Miss Corre, I believe you just set a new course record. Am I right Glenda?"

"Yes, Professor, she did. At the cost of our practice droids and underwater training course," A female, and disapproving voice came over the intercom.

The T.V lit up and the recognizable face of Professor Ozpin was on it. In the background, Alea could see Professor Goodwitch's legs and torso as well as a clipboard in her hands.

"I've never seen such a creative way to reach the final room. It takes most challengers five minutes to get past the eight training droids. You did it in forty-three seconds. Impressive indeed."

"Thank you Professor," Alea spoke in her musical voice.

"I don't think I have to say it, but I will because I know how good it feels to hear it: Alea, I formally invite you to study at Beacon Academy in order to become a huntress."

* * *

**So that's that. I've been trying to hold this story off until Volume 2 starts up but I don't think I can. So, from you guys, I need OC'S.**

**I have two OC teams. Before I tell you what they are, I want to make one thing clear. SEND ME YOUR OC'S BY PM, NOT BY REVIEW.**

**Now the two teams are very different. One team are the deuteragonists (secondary protagonists) and the other team serves as the primary antagonists.**

**The deuteragonist team is team TORD or Torrid. I need the **_**T**_**, **_**O**_**, and the **_**R**_ **still.**

**The antagonist team is team BRHT or Bright. I need the **_**B**_**, **_**H**_**, and T still.**

**This is what your entry should look like:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Biography:**

**Color Designation:**

**Semblance:**

**Weapon:**

**Notes/Requests:**


End file.
